<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of wolves and gods by Finnball06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436284">Of wolves and gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnball06/pseuds/Finnball06'>Finnball06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Argo II (Percy Jackson), BAMF Annabeth Chase, BAMF Percy Jackson, Sassy Percy Jackson, Valyrian Steel Swords, Westeros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnball06/pseuds/Finnball06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the giant war over, a new threat arises. One that can threaten the gods themselves. Transported across space , the seven and friends (Nico, will,  and Reyna), must fight to prevent the long night, and will be forced to play the deadliest game of all. The Game of Thrones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson &amp; The Seven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of wolves and gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV 3rd person:</p>
<p>     "Sisters, we must do this, it is for the good of all Olympus, this is possibly the most dangerous threat yet" an old woman, knitting massive socks, pleaded.</p>
<p>     "But would it not be interfering with fate?" A second woman asked?</p>
<p>     After a long silence, a third woman finally spoke up, "sister the very existance of these demons has violated fate, if they get their hands on the ichor well, there would be no stopping them. They are a threat to the gods, and must be stopped. The winter solstice is soon, we can bring it to the gods then." </p>
<p>=) hi Im line break, i separate text.</p>
<p>POV 1st person Ned Stark:</p>
<p>The water of the springs near the heart tree was still, not a single ripple, creating a mirror surface where I could see perfectly the ripples of the valyrian steel in Ice, the sword was tinted red from the blood of an ironborn reaver. After hours of honing and polishing the blade, I set it down on the heart tree, drawing a bead of blood red sap from the bone white park. According to legends, the weirwood sap grants visions of past and future, despite logic and reason, I decide to draw the sap. Taking but a drop on my tongue, the colors of the world fade and distort.<br/>
=/\Entering vision/\=<br/>
A world of colors surrounds me, fading into the scenes of battle an army of lions with crimson eyes and golden fur face of against Grey and ice direwolves, with a sea green Pegasi, a Grey owl, a boar the color of blood, a fiery hammer, a gold diamond and a rainbow one, a black skull, a purple eagle, and a gold sun and lightning bolt leading the charge.</p>
<p>As the colors fade to black, a new vision takes place, a she wild, protected by a star, bat and bull, births a white dragon, who soon morphs into a white wolf as the she wolf dies and the quiet wolf claims the child.</p>
<p>The vision shifts as a giant ice cube melts and a wave of black pours over, running over the land, killing the ones that it comes across.<br/>
The waves of black morph into a black dragon backed by skulls and snakes duels a white one backed by wolves and roses. A stag prances to the north while lions roar and falcons soar.<br/>
=/\ Vision ends/\=<br/>
As the animals slowly fade into the trees of the godswood, I sigh, tired from the vision, as I head inside while contemplating the cryptic vision of mine.<br/>
=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#<br/>
Chapter End.<br/>
Sorry if this was short, I wanted to capture the plot and suspense before delving into the full story,the normal chapters will be longer. Please leave a comment, all constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>